Reading Minds
by webeta123
Summary: When a spell goes arwy what will Elphaba learn? What good will come from this?


**A/N: Ok so I just thought of a one-shot during school that I'm going to try out. Let me know what you think!**

Our star girls were sitting in the dorm room, doing sorcery homework. The spell they were trying was going to hopefully make the feather fly. Elphaba was chanting the spell when she got distracted.

"Ala cha te...ca ba te ta!"

"BANG!" The girls were thrown apart and a dense fog filled the room. It slowly started to clear.

_Oh no! My hair! _

"Oh don't worry Galinda I'm fine." Elphaba said sarcastically. _That girl cares more about her hair than a munchkin does their crops._

"Elphie I didn't say anything." _Did I? _

"Galinda yes you did you said, "Oh no! My hair!" Elphaba said as she imitated her friend.

_My voice doesn't sound like that! _"My voice doesn't sound like that!"

"Why did you say that twice?"

"Um Elphie what am I thinking about right now?" _I wonder what Boq's doing right now. Hm...maybe he's getting lunch or something._

"You're thinking about Boq... Why are you thinking about Boq? Do you have a crush on him or something?"

_Oh please don't let her find out about that. "_Of course...not."

"Galinda if you tell me not to find out I will find out."

"Elphie, I think the spell you cast let you read minds!"

"Like an oracle?"

"Sure." _What's an oracle? I forgot. _Galinda was already used to the fact Elphaba could read minds.

"It's someone who can read minds." _Apparently like me now._

"What do we do?" Just then both girls' stomachs rumbled. They giggled for a minute.

"Well apparently we're getting dinner."

"Do you think we might see Boq?" _Please say yes. _Galinda said as they walked towards the door. Elphaba grabbed her jacket and bag as they locked the door behind them.

"Maybe." She didn't want to get her friend's hopes up to high. They walked into the cafeteria and immediately Elphaba was bombarded with thoughts.

_Oh there's Galinda I was wondering when she would show up_

_There's Elphaba man she looks good today. Not that she doesn't already but...man I hate having a voice in my head it confuses me!_

_Why is Galinda staring at Boq like that? She doesn't like him does she?_

_I enjoy pie._

Ok that last thought was a little weird but she wondered if maybe the guy she thought had thought the second thought had. She got her lunch and sat down with Fiyero, Boq, and Galinda. _Elphie what should I do? I don't know if I can last watching Boq like this and not asking him out!! _Elphaba nodded her head at Galinda, signaling she should just ask him herself. _But Elphie! _Elphaba looked at her with an exasperated look saying that if she wanted Boq she'd have to get him herself. _Fine but if he says no..._Elphaba gave her a look saying "This is Boq we're talking about" Galinda shrugged _Never mind. _"Hey Boq can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure." _Nothing could come of this right? She probably needs some help with homework._

So Elphaba and Fiyero were alone. _Elphaba looks different. Is that make-up? Probably Galinda's doing. Man her eyes look amazing. All smoky with that beautiful brown. They're like melted chocolate. I like chocolate. And her lips look so plump. Like little cherries. Wait a minute is Galinda kissing Boq? _Elphaba looked up from Fiyero and looked over at Galinda to see her very much so kissing Boq. _Boq is such a great kisser. I should have said yes all those times. _

_My life is complete. _

Elphaba looked at Fiyero. _Wow Galinda's really getting into that kiss. I wonder what it would be like to kiss Elphaba. Probably like heaven. Or like eating chocolate. Has Elphaba ever ate chocolate? I beat she has. Even with her father like he is. I hate her father. He's so evil. So her skin's green, mine's white! _Elphaba took Fiyero's hand from across the table. _Elphaba's holding my hand! Wow it's so soft, like cotton. After all the stuff gets out of it. What are they called? Seeds? Something like that. _

"Hey Fiyero."

"Yeah?" _Please don't take your hand away._

"I'm able to read minds." _Please don't freak out. _Fiyero did the opposite of freak out. He remained totally calm and even shrugged his shoulders in a neutral way. He thought for a moment. _Wait. Does that mean she heard all the stuff I thought about her? _Elphaba nodded her head. _Oh crud. Elphaba you should know I meant every word...thought. _

"I know. Why do you think I took your hand?" His face lit up at that comment. They just sat there for a moment just looking at each other with love. They leaned towards the other and kissed, forgetting the most important non-spoken rule of Shiz: If you're having a moment, don't have it in the cafeteria. There were a series of gasps from all the straight females and gay guys in the room(including our favorite gay guy couple). Even Galinda and Boq broke apart for a second to look at them in shock. _Wow Elphie you moved quick!_

Elphaba gave her a look that clearly said "Shut Up!" There was a barricade of thoughts immediately.

_Oh my Oz did Artichoke just kiss the Winkie?_

_They are a pretty cute couple._

_So that's why they were alone!_

_It was pretty sweet of Galinda to get out of the way with Boq._

Well the thoughts could have been worse. They walked out of the cafeteria with Galinda and Boq completely and happily together.

**A couple months later...**

Galinda was literally shaking with excitement. Today her, Boq, Elphaba, and Fiyero were going to the swimming hole. She was waiting for Elphaba to get out of the bathroom so that they could go. She had already gotten into her swimsuit. It was a dark blue with little polka dots on it.

"Elphie come on!!! I have everything ready!"

"Galinda did you have caffeine this morning?"

"Maybe..."

"Point taken. I'm coming out now." Elphaba came out of the bathroom to show Galinda the swimsuit. It was a beautiful two-piece that took Galinda forever and a day to convince Elphaba to buy. It hugged the curves that Galinda wished Elphaba would show more of.

"Can I borrow one of your cover-ups? All of mine "magically" disappeared."

"Fine." _Yay Plan working._

"What plan?" Elphaba said sarcastically.

"Oops I forgot." _Oh Elphie you know that I made all of your cover-ups disappear so just get over it and move on._

"Can I borrow that blue one?"

"The strapless one?"

"Yes." They each grabbed their cover-ups and walked out of the dorm. They checked off their imaginary checklist.

"Ok let's see. Picnic Basket?"

"Check." Galinda said as she held up the basket.

"Towels?"

"Check."

"Boys?" Just then both boys came up with only their swimming shorts and shoes on. The girls looked at each other before saying together, "Very much so check!" They giggled for a second before turning to their boys. They each said hello with a hug and kiss. Elphaba started to gag.

"What is it Elphaba?" Fiyero asked. Elphaba pointed to Galinda and Boq who were still saying hello.

"Their thoughts too much?"

"Way too much."

"How shall we break them apart?" They thought for a moment before Elphaba had an idea. She snuck to the side of their dormitory and grabbed the hose. "Dare I ask you know that was there."

"You probably shouldn't." She turned the water on high and sprayed the couple, drenching them and cackling.

_Elphie! What'd you do that for?_

"I was just getting you guys ready for swimming." Elphaba said calmly as she turned off the hose. She set it back and took Fiyero's arm. They all walked to the swimming hole. When they got closer, Fiyero broke into a run yelling, "Last one in is a rotten yellow pickle!" Boq ran after him while tossing his shoes in the air, hoping they'd land on the deck. Fiyero did a flip off the deck while screaming, "I LOVE YOU FAE!" and broke the surface of the water. Boq ran off the deck and did a pencil dive.

"And here are the scores. Galinda what do you think Boq deserves for his dive?" Elphaba said in a mocking commentator voice and held out an imaginary mic.

"Well I think Boq deserves a nine Elphaba what do you think Fiyero gets?"

"I give him a ten for originality and the flip 'cause that flip was awesome." Elphaba said before going out of character. They relaxed on their towels before deciding to pull a little prank on the boys. Once they had the details figured out they casually got out of their cover-ups and went into the water with the boys who were currently gawking at their respected girls. _I love that swimsuit. I love it I love it I love it. It accents everything about Elphaba I love and more. I am eternally grateful to Galinda for convincing Elphaba. Grateful grateful grateful! _Boq showed Galinda how much he loved her by kissing her. Elphaba fake gagged again before splashing them. "Keep the thoughts in the bedroom please!" Elphaba yelled. She would have been taken serious except for the huge smile on her face.

"Elphie I've never seen you smile that big." Elphaba giggled a bit.

"That's mostly because Fiyero's tickling me under the water!" Elphaba exclaimed as she tried to swat Fiyero's hands away from her side. He only smiled as he stopped. Elphaba was able to get a full breath just long enough for Fiyero to signal to Boq that they should dunk the girls now. Both boys simultaneously dunked the girls. Elphaba winked to Galinda under the water. They swam around to the back of the boys and since the boys were floating in the water that made the job easier. They got the swimming shorts off the boys and began to swim towards shore. They got out of the water and grabbed their things. When Galinda went for the cover-ups Elphaba just shook her head. Galinda caught on to Elphaba's idea and they ran off.

"Where are the girls going?" Fiyero asked as he watched his girlfriend and Galinda run back to campus.

"I don't know. Hey do you feel a breeze? Where you shouldn't feel one?" Boq asked as he shifted.

"Oh no." Fiyero said as he went underwater to check himself.

"Please tell me we have our shorts." Boq begged. Fiyero shook his head sadly. They swam to the shore to see if the girls had left them anything. All they saw was a crumpled up pile of clothes. They did a quick game of rock,paper,scissors that Fiyero won. Boq quickly went to the pile and grabbed it before running back into the water, holding the clothes above the surface.

"What'd they leave?" Boq unrumpled them to see that they were the girls' cover-ups, in all their dress glory.

"This is what we get." Fiyero said as he looked to the sky. They got out of the water and put on the cover-ups. Back on campus the girls stopped so they could take a breath. Crope and Tibbett came up to them. "Hey girls what's going on?"

"We just pulled the perfect prank on the boys." Elphaba said between her cackles.

"Really?"

"Yeah. We got their swimming shorts and left our cover-ups." Galinda said as she laughed. Crope and Tibbett stared at them in shock. They burst into laughter. They even leaned on each other to keep from falling on the ground. Elphaba and Galinda turned around to see the boys coming up to them, wearing the cover-ups around their waist. Elphaba leaned Galinda and laughed even harder. Galinda was leaning on Elphaba so they just slid to the ground. People all around them were laughing with them. Elphaba was first to recover. She got up off the ground and went to Fiyero. She put her hand on his shoulder. "It looks good Fiyero it really does."

"Oh you're so going to get punished." Fiyero said. Fiyero nodded to Boq, who scooped Galinda up and put her on his shoulder. Fiyero did the same to Elphaba. "Yero? What are you doing?"

"Taking you back to my dorm of course. Boq you might need to take her to her dorm for her punishment alright?" Boq nodded his head. Fiyero began to walk to his dorm while Boq took Galinda to her dorm.

_What are they thinking Elphie?_ Elphaba shook her head. She tried to see what the boys were thinking.

_Nice try Elphaba you're not getting in my head. _She made a hand gesture that said "They blocked me." Several minutes, wolf-calls, and pebble trips later they arrived at Fiyero's dorm. He shifted Elphaba so that he could open the door with one hand and still have her on his shoulder. He opened the door quickly and set Elphaba on the bed before closing and locking the door behind him. _Time for your punishment. _He sat next to Elphaba and started to kiss her. She was more than happy to recuperate. _Have you figured it out yet? _Elphaba shook her head no. He slowly pushed her onto the bed and started to kiss her neck. _How about now? _She shook her head again. He got on top of her and kissed a line of kisses from her neck to her ear. _Come on Elphaba I know you're not this dense. _She gasped when he kissed a sensitive part of her ear. _Have you finally figured it out? _She nodded her head, enjoying every second of her "punishment."

Punishment never felt so good.

**The end. I know it was a fluffy way to end this but this is just a one-shot so yeah. **


End file.
